Tomb World Waaagh!
by Baelparagon
Summary: Warlord has come to subsector Skados to wage war on the imperium, only to find he'll need to crush the Necrons of Skado's 5 first. The story and the outcome of it is going to be based on a campaign me and my buddy will play against each other. Rated t
1. Chapter 1: ORKS IN SPACE!

**Hello everyone, this is my first Warhammer 40k story. Just got into playing it a couple months ago and I'm going to be basing this story on a campaign me and my body are going to be playing against each other over the next couple of weeks. His Necrons vs. my Orks. Plz review and enjoy the story. Oh and one more thing. WAAAAGH!**

**Prologue**

_Classified Transmission Priority channel Secundus_

_Astropath Transmission from Space Station Hammerfall, Subsector Skados of the Carthage System_

_Emergency warning from Astartes Aqua Shields Captain Damien Philius_

"Priority message from 4th Company Captain Damien Philius. We regret to inform you the Station has been lost to the ork scum of Warlord Bludskar, their numbers being much too large to hold back the tide. As we cannot leave the station for these xeno's to loot, so we will begin bombardment of the station within the hour. All space marines and PDF forces are to evacuate the station, heading to the escape pod's back to the Vengance of Terra. From there we will make our way to Skados 3 and reinforce the capital, to await the coming horde. We will fight another day, for the Glory of the Emperor, may he guide us all. Captain Philius out."

No sooner had the transmission ended than Big Mek Rustbootz gave a twist to the screw in his cybernetic ear, turning off that particular function. The mek was large even for members of his species, standing almost eight feet tall, easily as tall as the largest nobz in the room. Standing in the space stations bridge he reached down and removed his chopper from the chest of a space marine, the blade coming out with a sickening shunk.

"You hear that boss, dem oomies are going to blow up the station in an hour." Warlord Bludskar, who was currently holding a barely breathing techmarine in his power klaw, turned to glare at his Big Mek Lieutenant. As large as Rustbootz and the other orks were in the room they were nothing compared to the Warlord, at least fifteen feet tall and perhaps taller due his mega armour, the ork was one of the more larger orks to have appeared in the galaxy at the time.

"Bootz you know I don't know an hour from a minute, does we got enough time to loot da place?" Bootz winced a little at the growl in the warlord's words, his hand inching back towards the button on his belt. "Fraid not boss, we only gotz enough time to get off dis scrapheap before they blast it off da map."

The change in the orks face was instantaneous, going from annoyed to downright furious. With a roar he lifted the marine in the air, turning him upside down and smashing him again and again on the ground, crumpling his armour like paper and spreading blood on the floor. Tossing the corpse away he blasted his gun off, the nobz ducking to get out of the way of the weapon.

Not that it would have mattered, for the bullets simply plinked off the glowing green force field of the mek. After a minute of outrage Bludskar lowered his gun, shallow breaths indicating the return of his control.

"Alright fine, you nobz gather da boyz and what loot you can git, anything that can't be grabbed leave it. And send some boyz to man dis stations dakka, dat'll give us some time. Rustbootz, open up a link to dat git Nugbitz, get the tellyporta ready to get us the zog off this tin can."

* * *

**Space Hulk Mork's Teef**

Warboss Nugbitz was not your typical ork warboss, nor was how he ended up working for Bludskar. Originally a member of a Badmoon's clan, he was chased off when his warboss thought he might become a threat. From then on he had spent a number of years as a freebooter, going from sector to sector looting and pillaging fro planet to planet. As far as ork pirates went he had been extremely lucky, avoiding the Imperium's Navy for years.

This had ended when he ran afoul of a sector under attack by a Leviathan hive fleet. With the hive mind preventing them from being able to escape back to the warp, it had looked like the captain and his crew would have seen their last battle as gaunts and warriors burrowed their way into his kroozer.

Fortunately for the captain Bludskar's Waaagh ended up coming out of the warp on the other side of the Hive Tyrant, directly next to the Hive ships primary ship. Attacking while the hive ships made a desperate rush back, they were unable to stop Bludskar and his boys from killing the Norn queen. It was quite ironic that the Imperium's sector was saved by orks that day, though the PDF was unaware of this, watching in confusion as the swarms tore itself to pieces.

For Nugbitz his relief at not getting eaten was quickly replaced by worry as his ship was boarded, finding himself dragged before the massive Warboss. Bludskar took one look at the twelve foot captain, covered in bite marks and broken tyranid claws still embedded, and couldn't help but laugh at the orks defiant look. He offered him a deal, become the captain of his Space Hulk and one of his main lieutenants, or stay where he was unharmed.

One looked at his destroyed kroozer and almost decimated crew made the answer an easy one. Not that he minded though, sitting back in his chair with a cigar in his mouth and a fungus beer in his power klaw. Around him various boyz and meks ran around, some of them controlling the ship and it's weapons while others simply watched the massive screen portraying the battle.

Nugbitz himself was watching the dog fight between the imperial navy and the flyer boyz, the former losing to the latter's numbers and strange tactics. A particularly nasty grin appeared on his face as one of the Bomma boyz kareened out of control, twirling wildly before striking into the side of an imperial gunship, the resulting explosion almost tearing the large ship in two.

"Umm boss, weze got a transmission from da boyz on da station, sounds important." Frowning the warboss turned away, finding himself looking into the face of one of his boyz. Sighing he tossed the rest of his beer down the hatch, smacking the boy out of the way and heading to the transmitter. Pulling the speaker up he tapped it twice, before putting it to his mouth.

"What is it bootz, I've got more oomies to blast out here." The Big Mek's voice blasted back at him, the sounds of gun fighting and shouting playing in the background. "Forget that you drunk freebooter, dey's going to blast da station apart, tell Tintooth to get the tellyporta up and running."We's eading back to da beacon now."

Nugbitz sighed, he had hoped to get some good bitz from the station but now that was dead in the water. The thought of leaving them on the station briefly played through his mind, but at the reminder of who he'd have to deal with if he did made him dismiss that plan "Right I'll get to it. Bring me some of da loot when you get here." Turning off the speaker he began running out of the bridge when a tremor shook the ship.

"WHAT IN THE ZOG WAS THAT?" He barked out at the arrayed orks, one of them turning from the screen to answer him apprehensively. "Dem oomies managed to punch through one of da force fields with their big dakka, dey just got a direct hit on one of the hanga bays."

Nugbitz rubbed his forehead, not liking the sound of that. "Which one did dey hit?" Once the ork answered two things happened simultaneously. The first was the color on the warboss's face grew immensely darker, and the second was he ran out of the bridge, making his way to the main hanger. _Can't do anything about it now, da boss is gonna be pissed when he finds out though._

* * *

**Space Station**

"Oy ya git, I thought you knew yur way around dis fancy station, where da hell is da tellyporta beacon?" Bludskar said as he and the others ran through the hall, his feet leaving dents in the floor. Rustbootz who was carefully treading several feet behind the massive warboss, but making sure to run fast enough not to get trampled by the dozens of nobs and hundreds of boyz yelled out at him. "Wez headed in da right way, me git finda says so. Most of our boyz already made it out of da station, shouldn't be long until-"

He stopped talking as he almost ran into the back of the Warlord. He looked around the giant ork to see why they had stopped running only to stop and duck behind the ork, immediately activating his force field. The group had just entered the bay where the be teleport beacon was, but from an opposite tunnel a group of space Marines had also entered the room as well. They were a group of terminators led by a chaplain. While the space marines were dressed in purple power armour the chaplains was mostly black, his skull mask staring at the group of orks hatefully. Reaching up he activated the Rosarius around his neck, a similar force field surrounding him and the twenty marines.

"Brother's there is the enemy commander, if we kill him now we can cut this invasion off at the head. FOR THE EMPEROR!" Raising his crozius staff he charged towards the orks, the terminators following behind him. Bludskar for his part grinned savagely, never one to turn down a fight. "Dem oomies want to fight, me to. Alright boyz time to get stuck in. WAAAAGH!" He charged forward, the nobs and boys at his back going as well.

Once the group got within about fifty feet of each other they fired their weapons. Many of the shots were stopped by the respective force fields but many more shot their way through, striking into both sides. Dozens of ork boyz and even the random nob or so fell to the fire, but many more stood behind them ready to take their place. The space marines were both luckier and unluckier, the orks wild shooting missing much more than they hit. Still a few of the terminators went down to the sheer fire.

The chaplain opened fire on the mega armored monstrosity, only to watch grimly as the bolts failed to even dent him. _At this rate they'll overwhelm us, we need to press on. _"Brothers press on, we must kill the warboss at all costs!" Coming out of what little cover they could they charged towards the enemy, power swords and hammers raised at the ready. For the orks they didn't need such motivation, the faster smaller boys charging ahead of the nob and warlord with their choppa's flailing as they smashed into the space marines.

A weaker enemy would have simply found themselves buried on the hundreds of ork boys but for terminators it wasn't this way. Their combination of power weapons and strength allowed them to stem the tide, those in front of the ork horde being pushed into their blades and hammers by those in the back. Hundreds of boys died in the first minute while the terminator squad only lost a few, as their chaplain held the line.

This cohesion ended as the nob squad and the warboss smashed in, the hard held line being splintered as the boys quickly surrounded the various trios and pairs. The terminators fought back to back, trying to kill as many orks as they could but unlike before they found themselves being hit on all sides, the crude weapons of the boy softening them up while power klaws and big choppers smashed their way through their armour. Once on terminator in a group fell the others were quick to follow.

The only area the horde was hard pressed was around the chaplain, nobz and boyz falling to his crozius. Bludskar having just ripped the head off of one terminator saw the chaplains fight, an almost insane grin appearing on his face as he charged him. The chaplain barely had time to react as the warlord smashed into his front, hundreds of pounds of muscle and metal hurling him up into the air and out of the mob.

Landing on his back he rolled with the momentum, quickly raising himself to his feet. Bludskar detached himself from the main fight, crushing anyone who dared get in his way. "Me boyz are stomping your oomies little space marine, now it's your turn." The chaplain simply scoffed, taking a stance and gripping and his crozius. "You will pay for everyone of their deaths ork scum. It's time to show you the strength of the emperors finest."

"Shut yer yap and get to fighting!" Throwing himself forward he brought his klaw in a sideway slash, the chaplain ducking down to avoid the blow. Coming back up he swung his staff in an overhand chop, Bludskar blocking the blow with a shrug of his arm. Unable to bring his power weapon to bear he jammed his gun forward instead, the barrel of it knocking the chaplain backwards, just barely keeping his feet.

Having regained his footing the chaplain glared at his adversary, righteous fury emanating from every wrinkle and crack on his face. "I will be your end ork!" Tossing his bolter aside he gripped his crozius in both arms, charging the ork. Bludskar reached to grab the chaplain but with uncanny speed the chaplain leapt inside his range, bringing his crozius down into the top of the orks skull.

The combination of the strength of the blow and the power of the weapon sent Bludskar falling down, the sheer size of the ork causing a large boom.

Once the boom settled everything went silent for a moment, the orks looking on stunned as they saw their leader fall to the ground. While the few remaining space marines let out a cheer as they began tearing into the horde. The Chaplain turned away from the fallen warlord, raising his crozius up in the air. "The warlord has fallen men, victory is ours!"

No sooner had he said this than he heard a large movement behind him, turning as if in slow motion. His men tried to shout out a warning but it was far too late, both for him as well as themselves, their momentary lapse of concentration being all the orks needed to pull them down. For himself he could only watch as Bludskars klaw tore into his front, the three massive blades puncturing his torso.

"H-How...How are you...?" Bludskar was confused for a moment, not understanding him as his head was ringing, little bits of blood leaking down his head. Eventually his hearing came back, hearing the question from him again. "Adamantium plate in me skull, you'll need to hit me harder to kill me. We'll not that you'll get the chance. Well it was fun oomie, NOW DIE!" Lifting his arm up he moved as if he was going to slam him into the ground, only to flex his klaws, bisecting the marine in two. Rising to his full height he let out a roar, the orks around him quickly emulating him.

Coming out of the roar he reached down, ripping a piece of the armor from the chaplains body as well as the crozius. "Alright boyz, gather the rest of the gear and get to the tellyporta, you don't move fast enough I'll leave ya here."

Saying this he stalked towards the portal, Rustbootz and his boys quickly following behind them, arms filled with weapons and armour. As the imperial navy began shooting the station half an hour later they found the shooting from the stations guns was hard fought, losing many of their fighters to the gunfire. Many of them would have lost it if they realized that the majority of the ork attackers was already off the station, the space hulk heading quickly into the edge of the sector.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 1, I know there were no Necrons in this chapter but they will be making at least a cameo appearance in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and see you at the next update, let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Necron Rising

**Chapter 2 of the Waaagh! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I promise there will be more plot development in this one. Anyways I'll be playing the first campaign mission this Sunday. The next chapter will be a narration of the results. Let me know what you think and enjoy the story. Plz Review. Bold=location/emphasis, "Dialogue" **_**Italics=thoughts**_

* * *

**Space Station**

A day after the space station had been bombarded a scouting team had been deployed to what remained of it. They searched through the destroyed installation, jump packs helping them move between the open areas of the station, an apothecary at the . Eventually the assault unit moved its way into the hangar bay, which had somehow . At the sight of the corpses they moved to their fallen comrades sides, removing the progenitor glands from them while the assault unit began gathering the bodies. Once this was done the Apothecary reached a hand up to his helmet, turning on the communicator

"Apothecary Raizen coming in, can you hear me captain?" The captains voice responded, his voice both strong and tired. "What news have you found Raizen, have you found our battle brothers?" The apothecary responded despondently, this was the part of his job he hated.

"Yes but I'm afraid they were already dead, they went down fighting but it seemed the orks had time to loot their bodies, the terminator armor has been severely damaged. It is unlikely that we will be able to repair them anytime soon."

"And Varius?" Raizen sighed, knowing the captain already knew the answer but needed to hear it. He and the chaplain had been recruited at the same time, they had risen through the ranks at the same time. "Chaplain Varius fell in battle, his armor destroyed beyond chance of repair and his progenitor glands destroyed. Judging from the damage I'd guess he dueled with Bludskar. His crozius and rosarius have also been taken. Should we continue our search or-"

"No." The captains voice called out, a slight bitterness to the edge of his words. "Return to the battle cruiser and make your way to Skados 3. Following the Codex's guidelines we should expect an ork incursion within the next few weeks." The vox channel cut off, Raizen indicating to the others to follow him out. They walked along carrying their brothers bodies, ready to return them to Skados to be buried at the monastery. Skados was one of the Violet Shields recruiting subsectors and up until recently had been one of the most peaceful sectors in the past few centuries.

_it is ironic to think that orks of all things made us pay the price for growing too complacent. Still they are just orks, we solidify our strongholds and prepare for them to break upon us like water on stone. If it was the tyranids or an enemy more cunning...well best not to think about it._

Apothecary Raizen was not a proud man, in comparison to his brothers he was one of the more humble and logical thinking of his chapter. But right then and there he made the fatal mistake that so many others had made before him. Never underestimate an ork or they danger they might pose, for it might be the last thing you ever do.

* * *

**Space Hulk Morks Teef**

Within the confines of the space hulk one of the interior ships had been hollowed out and now served as the warlords throne room. The space hulk had hundreds of rooms that served similar purposes but here was the Warlords personal quarters, open only to the strongest and maddest of the boyz. The runtier boyz had to settle either with the spaces allotted to their tribes or in dens controlled by Nugbitz nobs.

The lower quarters of the massive hollow also served as one of the hulks largest cantinas and gambling den, hundreds of boyz feasting, drinking and playing games after such a good scrap. Such games were always violent and often suicidal in nature ranging from squig face eating contests to brawling pits.

For every ork in the room about three Gretchin were running around, taking orders and teeth from the boys while distributing fungus beer and squig pie. Normally a Grot would have to worry about getting ripped off by an ork if it suddenly didn't want to pay but not here. Every operation in this room paid a hefty tax to the warlord so after a few boyz got their heads smashed in for welching the incidents had gone down considerably. Still the grots were careful in how they dealt with their larger cousins, especially considering the whole lot of them was deffskulls, the sneaky gitz.

None of this mattered to the Warlord staring across those seated at a massive onyx table. Even outside of his usual armor he was still a monster, easily weighing over a hundred pounds more than any ork in the room. In his klaw he held a barrel of fungus beer, downing it with great relish. It was times like this that the warlord was best approached, the thought of adding a new piece of armor to his suit always tickled his fancy. Not that the ork would ever use such posh words to describe it.

There were three individuals sitting across from the warlord, each of them with their own specialty. Nugbitz was sitting next to Rustbootz as the former chomped down on his cigar, the sleeveless jacket draped across him the nicest clothing in comparison to the others. Rustbootz was fiddling with the former chaplains Rosarius, turning it to and fro in his hands trying to figure out how to make it work. His body was covered in all sorts of mechanical plugs and machines, the purposes of which was known only to him and the other resident big mek Tintooth.

The final individual sitting at the table did so was bizarre even by orkish standards. Covered in a trench coat and bells the warphead Zappy consistently muttered to himself, his hands constantly ringing themselves together as he worked on. Three minder gretchins stood nearby, hands locked around his chains in case they needed to pull him back to the space hulks madtown.

Originally a follower of the infamous Zogwort, he had found himself traded into Bludskar's retinue by the old bastard in return for a nice shiny wacka. The betrayal had caused Zappy to go a little batty, green flame and lightning turning many of the gathered ork's into paste. Only the Warlord and Zogwort had managed to survive the brunt of the attack, their natural stamina withstanding it long enough for his powers to be drained. Zogwort had offered to kill the ork in light of the outburst but Bludskar shook him off, grabbing the weirdboyz chains and dragging him back to the ship. After a while Zappy eventually grew accustomed to the warband and was now a trusted speaker for Gork and Mork. Still every now and then orks would go missing with strangely confused squigs being left in their wake.

"Alright boyz, let's get dis over wid, how'd we do in the fight? And don't squig sauce it." The three lieutenants looked at each other, neither one of them wanting to break the news to him. "Well boss..." Rustbootz started, hand dropping down near his force field button just in case. "We won da ship battle, we dakka'd da majority of dere ships. In regards to the boyz we only lost about one out of thirty boyz, and dey lost a lot of oomies and marine boyz but..." Bludskar looked at him, lip turning downward at the big mek. "Yeah?" Nugbitz chimed in after taking a swig of beer. "During the scrap dey blasted one of da hangars, da ones wid the wagons and stompa's."

Bludskar lost his composure, jumping to his feet and slamming his hands on the table. "ARE YOU MEANING TO TELL ME, WEZE ABOUT TO GO INTO A WAAAGH! WITHOUT ANY BIG DAKKA? WELL DAT'S JUST GREAT!" Nugbitz and Rustbootz looked at him a little fearfully before something else drew their attention away from him. The outroar combined with the usual violence and energy of the orks on the lower platform had raised the waaagh energy, little bits of the concentrated stuff now flowing out of the Weirdboys eyes while his hand was covering a much larger amount of the stuff from his mouth. Bludskar took one look at the scene before groaning.

" Oh crap, HE'S GONNA BLOW, LEEEG IT!" Nugbitz and Rustbootz didn't need to be told twice, the two of them already running towards the exit of the room, half from the weirdboy and the other half from potentially being steam rolled by the Warlord. The orks below, having heard the warning yell also scrambled to get out, teeth and loot forgotten in the panic to move. Huge amounts of Gretchin were crushed underfoot as their ork brethren fought and clawed for the exit.

No sooner had the three made their way out of the room than Zappy released his head banger wave, the sounds of heads exploding like hot air balloons. As for those outside the immediate blast radius the rest of the orks were knocked to their backs, even Bludskar finding himself forced to one knee. Once the wave passed by the three stumbled to their feet, cautiously sticking their heads back into the room.

What awaited them was a scene of carnage that was often to common in ork society. The majority of the orks and grots had been able to escape the room but for the dozens who hadn't left in time their headless bodies littered the ground, some of them still twitching with little bits of Waaagh energy. Upon the raised platform the Weirdboy was lying backwards, a pure form of ecstasy on his face as he giggled to himself, little bits of blood falling to the floor and on him.

Bludskar groaned, rubbing his head with a free hand, it was times like this he was reminded why many warbosses killed their weirdboyz at a young age. Still he had his uses. "Bootz take that zogged git back to the madtown and get him some new handlers, and make sure he knows not to come up here wid out me say so. Bitz lets go to da bridge, we gotz some planning to do."

* * *

**Vengance of Terra Battle cruiser **

"So the fleet will not be here in time to aid us after all then?" Captain Philius said to a screen in front of him, a man in an imperial navy uniform standing before him. "I apologize captain but the sudden appearance of the warp storm in the Carthage system has caused travel to be too dangerous to attempt. While it shows no sign of going anywhere neither does it show any signs of leaving. We are still making our way over to assist but without the ability to enter the warp we will be weeks away at best." Philius simply nodded, a grim expression on his face.

"Understood admiral, may the emperor watch over you." The admiral responded with a salute, before turning away, the signal cutting off. Philius left the transmission room, making his way to the battle cruisers chapel where his brothers would be waiting. As he walked through the halls many of the cruiser he passed by the refuges of the space station, many of them scrambling to get out of his way or invoke a blessing on him from the emperor. For himself he didn't notice, while he admired the bravery of those who fought alongside with his brothers they were of little consequence at the moment.

Entering the chapter four scores of eyes fell on the captain, each of them nodding their heads to the man as he ascended the podium at the front. He took a moment as he always did, then began speaking to them, the halls silent save for his words that resonated across the air

"Brothers take heed of my words, our company faces a dark hour. The orkish horde of Warlord Bludskar descends upon the subsector, and we have little time to prepare. I will not give you false promises, a warp storm has arrived in the sector and delays the arrival of the imperial guard. While they are on their way we cannot expect them to arrive anytime soon, it will be up to us to hold the line with what planetary forces we have available to us."

Philius walked to the side of the raised dais, hands folded behind his arms. "I know your hearts our heavy at the loss of our brothers, and that the terror and bloodshed the spread to our enemy does little to lift the pain in our souls. But we are Violet Shields, since the fall of the traitor Horus we have held the line in the southern part of our glorious empire, from the treacherous powers of chaos to the cunning brutality of the Eldar all have fallen to our might, the orks shall not find us wanting in that measure."

The captain returned to the podium, his hands grasping the sides of it. "We are the angels of death, terror which descends on the Imperium's foes like tsunami on the land, crushing all who stand against us and against the emperor. WHEN THE TIME COMES FOR OUR ENEMIES TO TEST THE STRENGTH OF THE EMPEROR'S SHIELD-?"

The space Marines answered him as one, all rising to their feet in one motion. "THEY SHALL NOT FIND US WANTING, AND TREMBLE IN TERROR AT THE MIGHT OF HIS GUARD!" Captain Philius lowered his head, hands raising before him clasped together. "Now brothers let us pray to the Omnissiah, that he may take up our fallen brothers to join him at his side, to beseech him for the sacrifice they made in his name. Let it be so by the emperor's grace."

"And by the emperors grace so shall it be." The space marines said as one, united as they always were and would be. With the words finished the marines left the chapter, off to attend to their different duties. Thus it was that none saw the equal looks of pride and despair in their captains eye, proud of their devotion but sad at knowing most of them would not survive the coming storm.

* * *

**Space Hulk**

Bludskar and Nugbitz both entered the bridge of the ship, only s few meks manning it as opposed to the last battle. Walking to the middle table Nugbitz slapped a hand on the power button, a holographic image of the Skados system rising in front of them, with a bit of static rippling here and there.

"Alright boss, da system were entering has four main planets. We were going to attack dis planet ere, but we aint got the dakka to take the hives." Bludskar began feeling that rage push up again, but the incident with zappy taught him some restraint. For the next hour or so. "Right, so which of da other three planet's should we stomp to get some loot for da wagons for this waaaagh?"

Nugbitz quickly pressed the button, pulling up the information for the other three planets. "Sez ere da Skados 1 is an agrik- uh agricolt- raaagh it's a farming planet. We won't get what we need dere. Da next closest one is some deffworld, dose planets got some tough oomies on em. I'ze been here before, dere's actually some boyz on that planet we could get to join the waaagh. Still I doubt we'll get much loot there."

Bludskar pointed at the remaining planet, power klaw passing through the holographic image. "What about dis planet, does it have what we need?" Nugbitz read through the screen before looking up at the warlord, a slight frown on his face. "According to dis, the planet's got a lot a metal on it, more than what we need for the stompa's and wagons. However da oomies haven't squatted on it for some reason, we'd have to mine it ourselves."

"Oooh, but dat could take us **dayz **to get all the metal we need! Are you sure dat's the only way?" Nugbitz shook his head, taking a puff from his cigar. "Fraid so boss, we aint got any spare bitz lying around and all our kommando boyz got zogged on the station so we won't be able to be sneaky. Dis is the only way." Bludskar's head dropped down just a bit, similar to how a child was told they'd have to eat all their vegetables before they got dessert.

"Alright, da boyz aint gonna like it but I guess we aint got a choice. Set course for...uhhh..." Nugbitz answered him, having already switched off the monitor. "Skados 4." Bludskar nodded, glaring at his lieutenant sharply. "I knew it I was just taking me time. Get us to that planet, but send some kroozers and roks to keep dem oomies occupied and get da local boyz into the scrap. Da sooner we get our big dakka the sooner I'll get me a new piece of armor." With that he stomped out of the bridge, leaving the captain to take control of the space hulk, issuing orders to the surrounding fleet.

* * *

**Skados 4**

The report Nugbitz had read was not entirely accurate, Skados 4 had originally been uninhabitable due to the position of the planet. it took a century of terra forming to make the planet inhabitable and only recently had a small colony of humans arrived to set up the beginnings of what would be a mining facility. For months the drilling had gone unimpeded but within the last month the colony had gone silent. PDF forces were set to deploy on the planet to investigate the silence,but with the sudden appearance of the orks they were forced to change course to engage them.

Had the PDF forces arrived on the planet they would have come to find the ten thousand colonists missing, many of their machines left about in haphazard ways while a strange set of scratches were seen on the ground. The only signs that life had ever been on the planet were a few discarded shells and the odd stain of blood here and there.

While the surface of the planet itself was dead and barren, grey rocks and mountains jutting from the land from past seismic activities, underneath the planet protocols and essential repairs were being made, while generators tens of millions of years old began to power up. Small robotic beetles floated through the air, welding metal and wires back in place before moving on to another assigned task. Finally as one of the generators finally reached its full power output a blast of energy burst through the area, the first of the robotic skeletons eyes burning bright green.

The planet itself may have seemed dead, but the tomb world residing under it was a different matter altogether.

**Ah Chapter two is done, the next chapter will be a dramatization of the first campaign mission me and my buddy played today. You'll have to read it to find out the outcome. Thanks for reading and see you at the next update.**


End file.
